BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The University of New Mexico Cancer Center (UNMCC) Biostatistics Shared Resource provides biostatistical leadership and analytic collaborative support to members of the UNMCC. This support begins with help in formulating research hypotheses, along with analytical design and sample size determination, as needed for grant and clinical trial protocol submission and continues through monitoring of accumulating research data, analysis and assistance with manuscript development in relation to key quantitative findings, including tables and figures and scientific conclusions. Through this support, the Resource plays a critical role in clinical trials, population-based studies including epidemiological, health outcomes/behavior, and health disparities research in our catchment area, molecular biology studies including genome sequencing for translational research and experimental therapeutic studies, and laboratory-based research. The Resource staff includes 6 faculty (5 PhD, 1 MS), 4 of whom are engaged full time in cancer-focused collaborative research and consultation, and 1 MS staff statistician. National searches are underway for two additional faculty and three additional staff. To address the prior 2010 NCI P30 CCSG critiques and to expand the expertise and capacity of the Resource in response to the rapidly growing UNMCC Research Programs and Clinical Components, substantial expertise has been developed in the analysis of clinical trials, genetics, next-generation sequencing, biomarkers, and population- based research. Resource Co-Directors are Ji-Hyun Lee, DrPH, recently recruited to bring additional clinical trials and behavioral intervention/disparities expertise to the Resource, and Christine A. Stidley, PhD, who has more than 25 years of experience in biostatistics with expertise in statistical genomics, biomarker development, epidemiology, and clinical interventions. The Resource has developed expanded collaborations in genomics and population science research with UNMCC members and interfaces with other UNMCC Resources (particularly Analytical & Translational Genomics and Bioinformatics & High-Dimensional Data Analysis Shared Resources) in both the conduct of research studies and the development of novel research infrastructure. The Biostatistics Resource has expanded its expertise and support of the rapidly growing UNMCC clinical research program and is significantly involved in all phases of clinical trial development and conduct, including participation in the UNMCC Clinical Working Groups (CWG) and membership and active participation on key UNMCC Clinical Components (CPDM, PRMC, DSMC, EPCRS). Faculty statisticians also provide educational opportunities, through lectures and workshops in statistics, and are engaged in the development of novel biostatistical methods that directly enhance UNMCC research. Since 2010, the Resource has published 62 articles in collaboration with UNMCC members. Resource members currently are co-investigators on 12 peer-reviewed extramural grants with UNMCC members with several pending. 43 UNMCC members representing all four Research Programs are currently making extensive use of the Resource.